El fin del principio y el principio del final
by ukinea
Summary: Quizás All for One no estaba tan equivocado. Quizás Overhaul si era un visionario después de todo… Un "what if" donde ganan los malos. (Inspirado en el capítulo 193 del manga y en la teoría de la singularidad de los quirks)


MHA pertenece a Horikoshi Kohei, este es sólo un fanfic sin fines de lucro de fan para fans.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ironía.**

– Quien lo diría eh?, ustedes los héroes no son tan diferentes a nosotros… ¿no es asi, "Deku"?… – El joven del cabello grisáceo pronunció esta última palabra con desdén. – ¡Ahahahahahahaha! ¿¡no es divertido!? Todo esto, ¡todo esto fue provocado por ustedes!, "HEROES" – dijo, mientras que con ambas manos señalaba el desolador paisaje que les rodeaba a ambos.

Izuku Midoriya, aquel que tan orgullosamente se hacía llamar Deku, no pudo mas que contemplar dicho escenario con impotencia. El cielo, antes turquesa, ahora se tornaba rojizo a todas horas; donde antes habían suntuosos edificios, ahora solo habían ruinas; donde antes habitaba una familia feliz, ahora sólo yacía una pequeña llorando, rogándoles que despertaran mientras movía la mano inerte y ensangrentada de la que alguna vez fuera su hermana gemela…

Los llamados "superpoderes" evolucionaron a tal grado que eran imposibles de controlar. Quirks como el de Eri eran cada vez más comunes y por desgracia, no todos los que los manifestaban tenían la suerte de tener a un héroe profesional que los cuidara.

Tan sólo en Nakayama, la población entera había sido exterminada por el quirk de radioactividad de un niño de 5 años. El niño, quien apenas había manifestado su quirk, no pudo controlarlo y mató al pueblo entero en segundos, antes de que cualquier héroe pudiera llegar a la escena.

En Osaka, algo similar pasó cuando el quirk de una niña que apenas se manifestaba provocara que su familia y su escuela entera enfermaran debido a que su quirk bajaba las defensas a cero cuando se estaba cerca de ella. Muchos de sus compañeros murieron.

Casos como esos fueron sucediendo con más frecuencia no sólo en Japón, sino en el mundo entero.

La relativamente nueva sociedad basada en los super poderes empezaba a desmoronarse…

La era de los héroes, estaba llegando a su fin.

Shigaraki Tomura no pudo más que sonreír con satisfacción casi maniaca ante el silencio del joven héroe frente a él.

– Nada qué decir, ya veo…

 _ **¡FFFOOSHHHH!**_

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo, interrumpiendolos. La tierra empezó a temblar por segunda vez ese día, y no tan lejos de ellos, una ténue luz violácea resplandecía.

El quirk de esa pequeña, el causante de toda esa tragedia. Su pequeña mano se aferraba fuertemente a la de su gemela cuyo cuerpo yacía bajo los escombros de lo que antes era su hogar.

Rápidamente, Izuku activo One for All para llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

– No te preocupes, todo estará bie… – Izuku se detuvo a media frase al percatarse de que la pequeña sostenía una mano ensangrentada bajo los escombros. Por el tamaño, supuso que debía pertenecer a un niño o niña también.

– ¡Yui! ¡papá! ¡mamá! – decía la pequeña sollozando – ¡fue todo mi culpa!

– ¡No, eso no es verdad! – dijo Izuku con el rostro consternado ante la desgarradora escena que se desenvolvía frente a él.

Si bien era cierto que se había enfrentado a situaciones de vida o muerte en el pasado, e incluso había visto la muerte de otros héroes con sus propios ojos, el joven de 17 años no pudo evitar que un nudo en la garganta se le empezara a formar.

No pudo salvarlos, no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a esa familia y ahora…

No. No podía darse el lujo de lamentarse justo ahora. Eso lo haría después. Por lo pronto tenía que pensar en una manera de sacar a esa niña de allí y rápido, antes de que Shigaraki los alcanzara y la pusiera en peligro…

Izuku tomó a la niña en sus brazos, listo para llevársela a un lugar seguro pero,

 _ **¡FFFOOSHHHH!**_

El quirk de la niña se activó de nuevo, enviando a Izuku lejos de ella debido a la resonancia de su quirk.

– ¡No, no quiero! – Ie escuchó decir a la niña al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo – ¡No quiero separarme de ellos! – la pequeña aún sostenía la mano de su hermana mientras decía esto.

– Y no lo harás – contestó súbitamente Shigaraki, quien en un parpadeo ya estaba a lado de la niña, al tiempo que ponía cuatro dedos de su mano en el hombro de la pequeña, como si fuera a consolarla.

– ¡No te atrevas Shigaraki! – Izuku sólo pudo contemplar la escena con impotencia pues sabía que bastaba la menor provocación para que Tomura activara su quirk sobre ella y la desintegrara en segundos.

– ¿¡Ha!? ¿Atreverme a qué? – decía en tono burlón mientras el joven héroe sólo podía observar desde la distancia como Shigaraki mantenía su agarre peligrosamente en la niña, listo para activar su quirk.

Sin dejar de posar su mano en el hombro de la pequeña, Shigaraki se agachó de modo que pudiera hablarle a la altura de los ojos, mientras que puso la mano que tenía libre sobre los escombros.

– Todo esto es culpa de los héroes, de su soberbia y de su falso sentido de la justicia… – Decía mientras los escombros se iban desintegrando bajo su mano, dejando ver al resto de la familia que estaba sepultada.

– ¡Yui! – gritó la niña, quien de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el cadáver de su hermana para abrazarla – ¡Perdón Yui! ¡mamá, papá perdón no quise hacerlo! –

– Shigaraki déjala…

– Ustedes los héroes entorpecieron el trabajo de mi maestro. De no haber sido por All Might, y por todos los tontos con aires de superioridad como tú que se creen dueños de la justicia, el mundo no estaría en ruinas…

Sin soltar a la niña, Tomura puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la cabeza de la niña, mirando a Izuku de forma amenazante.

– Dime "héroe"… ¿cómo piensas salvarlos? ¿cómo piensas salvarlos de sí mismos? Cuando fuiste tú quien destruyó al único hombre que podía hacerlo… mi maestro… – esto último lo pronunció con un deje de resentimiento y amargura, dejando por un segundo caer esa fachada sarcástica

– ¡Shigaraki!

– Ahora es mi turno… de desintegrar esta podrida sociedad…. Justo como lo hice con estos escombros… – rodeó a la pequeña con sus brazos y la abrazó. Al contrario que con Izuku, esta vez la niña sí correspondió el abrazo de Shigaraki. La niña tenía aún su cabeza oculta en el pecho de Tomura y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban de la chaqueta negra de éste como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era una escena tierna, casi. Cualquiera que no supiera quien era Tomura Shigaraki diría que era un hermano mayor consolando a una hermana menor.

– es hora de irnos – la sombra oscura de Kurogiri envolvió a Tomura y a la pequeña que se aferraba a él, listo para teletransportarlos

– ¡No te dejaré!

Izuku de inmediato activó su quirk al cien por ciento, no importándole si se rompía los huesos o si Shigaraki lo desintegraba en el acto. No podía simplemente dejar que se llevaran a esa niña. El tenía que salvarla a cualquier costo. A cualquiera.

Izuku se interpuso entre Shigaraki y la pequeña, esperando con eso protegerla del quirk de Shigaraki y de llevarla lejos lo más rápido posible

Mental y fisicamente, estaba preparado para lo peor. Para romperse un brazo, para sentir desintegrarse por Shigaraki o para ser atacado por Kurogiri. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado fue para ser repelido por la onda de choque proveniente del quirk de la niña. Un quirk que no estaba en sus manos controlar. Si, ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado.

Como pudo, Izuku se incorporó del suelo. Conforme fue ajustando su vista a través de la humareda de polvo que provocó el impacto pudo escuchar los murmullos de consternación de los pocos civiles que se encontraban alrededor, asi como lo que parecía ser un solitario aplauso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Izuku conocía ese aplauso muy bien. Lo había escuchado antes.

Sólo que esta vez, no era All for One quien aplaudía.

– Bien hecho, "héroe" – su voz tenía un deje de burla, casi maniaca – mira lo que ha provocado tu soberbia…

Izuku dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Tomura. Divisó los pies de la niña a lo lejos, quien al parecer estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre un montón de escombros, el impacto del choque de los quirks de ambos debió empujarla bastante tan lejos al igual que él. Rápidamente, corrió en su auxilio.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino, cuando pudo dislumbrar la escena completa.

Lo primero que Izuku notó, fue la varilla de metal que atravesaba la garganta de la pequeña.

Después, sus ojos, que ahora desprovistos de vida, miraban fijamente al cielo.

Izuku se desplomó de rodillas, abatido, ante lo que veían sus ojos. No no no no no…. No es cierto, no…..

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

No pudo salvarla. Ella estaba a su alcance y aún asi…

No pudo salvarla.

Debido al shock, el chico no se percató de una presencia acercándose peligrosamente a él. Tomura extendió su mano, listo para activar su quirk. El momento de tomar venganza contra el hombre que había derrotado a su sensei, All Might, estaba literalmente en sus manos ahora.

Matar al pupilo de All Might. Acabar con el noveno sucesor.

El momento de acabar de una vez y para siempre, con el legado de One for All había llegado…

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, pero no tan lejos de donde estaban algo captó la atención del joven villano. Tomura al verlo titubeó, y después de pensarlo mejor simplemente retiró su mano, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba Kurogiri, desistiendo así de su cometido.

– Kurogiri… – Tomura mencionó el nombre del villano quien automáticamente y sin necesidad de más palabras activó su quirk, sabiendo que era la orden para huir.

El villano con el quirk de la teletransportación miró a Tomura extrañado por el súbito cambio de opinión, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a acatar las órdenes. Tomura podría ser impredecible, hasta el punto de llegar a ser infantil, pero Kurogiri no se atrevería a cuestionar las decisiones de su nuevo maestro.

Si bien era cierto que pudo desintegrar a Deku allí mismo y obtener una venganza fácil, Tomura Shigaraki optó por el camino más largo pero el cual le iba a dar más satisfacciones.

All For One estaría orgulloso. Sin duda el alumno estaba empezando a superar al maestro.

Aunque realmente no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver el fruto de su paciencia.

Con sumo cuidado para no activar su quirk, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y no pudo evitar esbozar esa sonrisa torcida ante lo que sea que vió en la pantalla.

– Game over, Deku...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **N/A:** la teoría de la singularidad de los quirks es mencionada en el manga, en el mini arco de los chicos que reprobaron el examen de licencias tienen que "derrotar" a los niños de kínder. No recuerdo el capítulo exacto pero según la teoría, entre más pasa el tiempo y surgen más combinaciones de quirks, los quirks se irán haciendo más poderosos hasta el punto en que se volverán tan peligrosos e incontrolables de provocarán el fin de la humanidad. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
